1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic money-receiving and -dispensing machine having a banknote-receiving location, having a banknote-checking and recognition device, having at least one intermediate storage for intermediately storing received banknotes, having a banknote-dispensing location, having a plurality of storage units which are arranged in a secure housing and are intended for keeping, storing and/or dispensing banknotes, and having transporting means which connect the receiving location, the dispensing location, the checking and recognition device and the storage units to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic money-receiving and -dispensing machine of the abovementioned type is known, for example, from European Patent Document EP-B-24 704. In the case of these known automatic machines, the storage units contain storage cassettes from which banknotes can be transported to the dispensing location, via a first transporting section, and dispensed. Received banknotes run through an arrangement for checking authenticity and an arrangement for determining the nominal value and, provided the banknotes are authentic, are then deposited, in accordance with their nominal value, in an intermediate storage assigned to the respective storage cassette. From the intermediate storage, they may then be pushed into the cassette with the aid of a pushing device, with the result that they are available again for the purpose of being paid out. Also provided is a supply container, in which the banknotes which have been introduced can be stored irrespective of their nominal value and from which it is also possible for banknotes to be removed again. This storage container, with a relatively large capacity, can be emptied or reloaded as desired. Although, in the case of this automatic machine, it is possible for the availability of the machine to be increased and for the time which elapses before the storage cassettes have to be refilled or emptied again to be extended, this requires a relatively high degree of technical outlay.
A similar automatic machine is described in European Patent Document EP-B-148 310.
Furthermore, German Patent Document DE-A-30 42 566 discloses an automatic banking machine having a winding storage unit which makes it possible for banknotes which have been introduced to be stored one after the other.